100 Themes  Hero
by DiTab1
Summary: One Shot.  Wee!Chester Halloween Flashback.  No pairings, No Slash.  Just a bit of fluffy fun... R&R always welcome and encouraged!  Enjoy!


**A/N: This story is part of the 100 Themes Challenge (see my dA journal for info or send me a note). It was written as a submission for the Halloween Contest for the Obscure and Forbidden group over there. My attempt at a bit of fluffy Wee!Chester fun. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews keep me writing so please drop me a comment! :)**

**Disclaimer: The little Wee!Chesters (and their Dad) belong to Kripke. I borrowed them for some Halloween fun.  
**

_****One Week Before Halloween****_

"Dee… do you think we'll be here long enough to go trick or treating?" Sammy's small face looked up hopefully from the surface of the pumpkin he was so diligently drawing on.

"Dad said he'd be gone about a week, so probably. Even if he gets back early you know he's gonna need a day or two of rest before we move on." Dean silently said a prayer that everything was going well for their father. It had been three days since they had last heard from him. He wasn't worried, yet, but it would be nice to at least get a phone call.

"Will you help me make a costume? Can't go trick or treating without one." He could see the excitement building behind those hazel eyes. Traipsing all over the neighborhood begging for candy wasn't exactly his idea of a good time but if it made his little brother happy then he was willing to make the sacrifice.

"Yeah… I guess so. Did you figure out yet what you want to be?" His little brother changed his mind almost hourly. He wasn't about to start making a costume till he had something solid to work with. He hoped it wouldn't be something more complicated than cutting some holes in a sheet but he wasn't holding his breath.

"Wanna be a Superhero! Can I have a cape?" Sam was practically jumping up and down in his seat and he bit his tongue in order to stop the grin that was threatening to break free. At six years old his brother was all gangly arms and legs. Seeing him this excited reminded him of a puppy with a new toy.

"I guess so. We'll have to look around and see what we can make. Superhero huh? I thought you'd want to be a Transformer."

"Nah, Transformers are for babies. I wanna be Superman!" He was starting to regret taking him to see the new Superman movie last week. It seemed to be Sam's latest obsession. Just yesterday he had walked into Sam's room to get him up for breakfast and was knocked to the ground when Sammy jumped from the top bunk in an attempt to fly. He supposed it was better than having Sammy demand to be taken to a car wash instead of using the shower. Maybe he was finally out of that phase.

He picked up the carving knife, ready to work on the design that Sammy had drawn and stopped when he heard a strange sound from outside. He saw his brother freeze in place and put a finger to his lips indicating that Sammy should be very quiet. Slowly, he stood up and moved closer to the front window.

Pulling back the curtain slightly he looked out into the front yard. The house they were staying in was small but secluded. Set back off the road and surrounded by woods, it made a perfect place for him and his brother to stay without too many nosy neighbors figuring out that they were alone. There was plenty of light from the full moon outside to clearly make out the familiar outlines of the trees and bushes in the yard.

He was about to drop the curtain, certain that the noise had been the wind, when he saw the slightest movement behind the big oak tree that sat slightly off to the left of the porch. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his heart began a faster tempo. Something was out there. He glanced back quickly to make sure Sam was still safe in the kitchen and flicked off the light in the front room.

He could hear Sammy softly walk over to the light switch in the kitchen. The sudden darkening of the room told him he had done the same. As he turned to tell his brother to go into the basement he heard the loud bang as something slammed into the front door. His mind was racing as he tried to remember if he had locked the door after they had brought the pumpkins in. Another loud slam was followed by a howl of frustration.

Every instinct in his body screamed out to run but he knew better. He'd been trained. He had to keep calm. Sammy was counting on him. Taking several deep breaths he thought out his options. He could see his little brother huddled and shaking under the kitchen table and his heart broke that he couldn't go to him and comfort him.

Hearing something scrape across the front window broke him out of his thoughts. Giving his brother what he hoped was a confident smile in the darkness; he broke for the front closet. His training was kicking in and, if he was right, the full moon and howling could only mean one thing… werewolf. That meant he needed the special gun with the silver bullets that his Dad kept on the shelf in the closet.

Looking up at the shelf he realized that he would never reach it without some help. Swearing quietly, using words his Dad would be shocked to find he even knew at eleven years old, he ran over to the kitchen table and began dragging one of the chairs back to the closet. He could hear the quiet whimpers from under the table as he climbed on top of the chair.

As his fingers touched the cold metal of the gun he heard the glass from the window shatter. A blur of fur and fangs was across the room in an instant. He almost froze in panic as he saw the monster heading straight for Sammy. Grabbing the gun he leapt from the chair as his brother let out a terrified scream.

"Hey! Fur face! No Sammy Snacks for you, pick on someone your own size!" He was proud to see the gun was only shaking slightly as he pointed it towards the monstrosity that stood between him and his brother. He was afraid to shoot. He hadn't had that much practice and didn't want to make the mistake of hitting Sammy. Without thinking he grabbed the lamp from the end table and threw it at the werewolf.

"I said… Get… Away… From… My… Brother!" With each word he took a step closer to the door, hoping desperately to lead the monster away from Sam.

The plan worked, better than he'd anticipated. With an angry growl the werewolf turned his attention away from Sammy and focused his full gaze on Dean. With a speed he could not have imagined the beast sprung from the ground, launching itself at his throat. Instinct and reflex mixed as his finger gripped the trigger. He heard the sound of the gun fire seconds before he felt the full weight of the werewolf slam him to the ground.

_****Halloween****_

He adjusted the sling on his left arm as he waited impatiently at the bottom of the staircase. He knew he was lucky to have come out of the mess with only a dislocated shoulder. It hurt like a bastard but Dad had been able to pop it back into place when he got back a few days after the incident. He'd live with the pain. The look of pride on his father's face when he'd heard what had happened was totally worth it.

On the other hand, Sammy had been pretty shook up by the whole thing. After working to get the beast off of him, his little brother had broken down in sobs when he thought that Dean was dead. Even after he came around Sam was near to inconsolable. He had been sleeping with Dean since that night and had rarely left the house. Not knowing what else to do to help him, Dean had insisted that they keep their date to go trick or treating.

"Sammy, come on. All the good candy will be gone if you don't hurry. You don't want to get stuck with a toothbrush do you?" Again he checked the clock. It was five thirty and he figured they had about an hour till it got dark. He'd had to promise they would be back before it got dark to get his little brother to even go.

"Coming Dee… one second."

While he waited he went back to the living room to get the old pillowcase that they would use to collect the candy in. He turned around as he heard his brother walk into the room. He was confused at first. They had worked hard on the Superman costume but his brother wasn't wearing it. Instead, he was wearing an old, faded pair of blue jeans, along with one of Dean's oversized Metallica t-shirts. Over the whole outfit he had pulled on Dean's leather jacket (a present from his Dad last Christmas). Looking more closely he could see that his baby brother had used what looked like a whole bottle of gel to spike his hair out.

"Sammy… what? I thought you wanted to be a superhero? Where's your costume?"

"I'm wearing it Dee! I'm the best superhero ever! I'm you!" His arm throbbed as his little brother launched himself at him, wrapping him in a hug. Yeah… the pain was totally worth it.


End file.
